


Matchmaker

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Gundam Wing, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Jon helps Spencer get a date.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for d_copper in the Spencer xover meme.

Panic! is one of the bands to take the government's reassurance that the colonies really are safe for travel to heart and set up a string of tour dates. The colony kids--from all the reports that reach Earth--go a little fucking wild, and they end up having to add dates within a week of opening up tickets. They get the call from the Preventers office a day after settling on the new, expanded schedule. Or well, Fueled By Ramen does, and a meeting is set up between Panic! and Lady Une, head of the Preventers and fairly well-rumored Queen Bitch. (That's the nicest of the nicknames. Spencer's not really comfortable with any of the others.)

Spencer has seen pictures of her before, of course, and even caught her in a news conference or two. She's a pretty familiar face these days. What neither of these mediums has ever managed to convey is that Lady Une is, 1) fairly young, no more than six or seven years Spencer's senior, and 2) strikingly, almost bizarrely attractive. She is almost always in her Preventers uniform in those appearances, but for the meeting she's in a simple suit, the silk top showcasing her natural curves, the A-line skirt doing pretty phenomenal justice to an incredible pair of legs.

Spencer tries reminding himself that she could _so_ kill him with her left hand--and he's pretty sure she's right handed--but the smile she gives them when she's introduced is real, if reserved, and she says, "This means a lot to the people of the colonies," like it actually does, and like she cares that it does.

The meeting is made simple and fairly quick by her organization, by the way she lays out the pertinent issues, listens to their concerns and suggests possible solutions. She is amazingly good at compromising, reworking, finding ways that suit both their needs. When she stands to go she says, "Excellent, gentlemen, thank you for meeting with me, was there anything else?"

"Actually, one more thing," Jon says. Spencer turns to him, because he doesn't know what Jon could feel was left out. Jon smiles. "Spencer would like to take you out for coffee, if you're free at some point when we're on colony."

Spencer's mouth probably drops right open. Probably. Lady Une's doesn't, but Spencer pretends like that is because she has six or so years of practice on him. After a moment she turns to look at Spencer. "Is he telling the truth, Mr. Smith?"

"I would never pres--"

"Is he?"

The way she smiles knowingly really, really shouldn't be as hot as it is. "He knows me pretty well, and is sometimes irresponsible with the knowledge."

"Yes, then?"

"Yes," Spencer admits, and tries not to blush like he's in grade school.

"Huh," she says. "It's very rare that people wish me dead from jealousy. I will have my secretary arrange something." With that she walks out of the room, all legs and hips and long, shiny hair.

"Jon," Spencer says.

"Yes?"

"Run."

Jon, who is a wise, wise boy, runs.


End file.
